The present invention relates to an apparatus, more particularly to a flexible apparatus having an oblong cross section, which can be used to construct more durable and lasting furniture.
Most present day furniture is made of plastic and metal. One of such apparatus from which the furniture is made, is shown in FIG. 1. Said apparatus 10 has an oblong cross section 11 with three longitudinal partitions. A metal pipe 13 is disposed in the central channel 12 to make said tube, more rigid. The chair in FIG. 2 is made from such tubing. During the furniture making process, said tube has to be folded, cut, bent, or straightened. Though the tube which itself is flexible does not lose its compressive strength, the metal pipe disposed within is weakened. The finished product is therefore not as durable as it could be.
There is still another kind of structural tube 40 use to make furniture, as shown in FIG. 3, which is made solely of plastic materials. Its construction is a bit complicated and the manufacturing cost is high. Though this type of tube is easy to cut, bend, saw or straightened, but it lacks compressive strength and does not last long.